Angie Hart
]] Name: Angela "Angie" Hart Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Vlogging, painting, mixing and matching outfits. Appearance: Physically, Angie doesn't stand out much among her peers. Standing at a rather average height of 5'5" and a weight of 138 pounds, she is of pretty typical size for a girl of her age. Her head is rather oval shaped, and her Caucasian skin has a bit of a tan from spending a lot of time outdoors. Her eyes are a hazel color with a hint of green, and her shoulder-length blonde hair has the tips dyed pink, in order to add a little diversity of color. Another thing of note in her fingernails. The nails on her left hand have been painted blue, and the nails on the right have been painted red. Angie's wardrobe is where things get interesting. She rarely wears clothes that truly match. Most of her outfits are mixed together in an attempt to get as much variety into her clothes as possible. As a result, her daily clothes are usually some mishmash of random colors that usually look like a mess, but at times can be quite striking. On casting day, she was wearing a green tye-dye shirt with yellow and blue swirls, teal knee-length shorts, and red sneakers with white socks. Biography: Angie grew up in a privileged household. Her parents were entrepreneurs that made a fortune off of a type of sponge that her mother developed. With their windfall, they could have lived anywhere they wanted to, but decided that staying in Whittree would be best, as they thought it would be a good place to raise a family. Growing up, Angie was always a very sociable child. She always wanted to play or just spend time with her friends, and there was nary a time when she wasn't doing either of those things. Even in high school, this aspect of her personality remains intact, and she's just as friendly and social as she ever was. Angie has always had a fascination with color. She can't really explain where it came from, but she firmly believes that colors are the things that make life interesting. Without color, the world would be dull and monochrome, so she believes that people should try to inject color into their lives whenever possible. This has even crossed over into her fashion sense, as she owns a wide variety of colorful clothes and likes to wear them in different combinations to keep things interesting. It's extremely rare that she wears similar styles two days in a row. Angie's lifelong love of color eventually translated into a love of painting. She first discovered the art through watercolors in school, and by the time she reached sophomore year in high school, she was working with oil paints. She loves to paint because she loves making the colors swirl together to create new images. She prefers abstract art because it can be viewed many different ways and different people can see different things in it, which she finds fascinating. In school, Angie does decently. Her grades are average, Bs and Cs across the board with the exception of art class, where she gets consistent As. Socially, however, she excels. Her friendly and sociable attitude has earned her a lot of friends over the years, and she can usually be seen between classes chatting it up in the halls or just hanging around on campus. Angie has a lot of motivation to succeed in life. She wants to be more than just the daughter of two entrepreneurs. She doesn't want to life off of them for her whole life, she wants to succeed on her own merits. Her parents are supportive of her on this front, and always encourage her to go out into the world and give it her best shot, since that's how they ended up becoming successes. Currently, Angie runs a vlog series on YouTube that she updates regularly. At first, she had no idea what to talk about, trying out topics like pop culture or current events, but she couldn't quite find something she could really connect to her audience with. After a couple months, she came up with an idea to record herself painting, speed up the footage to make it fit into a five-minute video, and put it on her vlog channel. It was a rousing success, and as a result, she has shifted her channel into a full-fledged art channel, vlogging about art styles and techniques and showing off her paintings. She is experiencing much more success than she was previously, and she feels silly that she didn't just make the channel about art in the first place. Angie doesn't really like SOTF-TV. She watched some old clips of the show once in an attempt to gather information to talk about it on her blog, and was unfortunate enough to come across a brutal rape scene. Ever since then, she has sworn off the show completely. However, she doesn't protest the show or feel the need to preach her hatred of it. Advantages: Angie is very friendly, and would have an easy time finding allies due to her amiable personality. In addition, her creativity will help her improvise in difficult situations. Disadvantages: Angie doesn't watch SOTF-TV, and therefore does not have a good grasp on the game. In addition, she wouldn't dare turn her back on someone she trusts, and she would expect others to act the same, which may leave her vulnerable to betrayal. Designated Number: Violet Wolves 2 (VW2). ---- Designated Weapon: Flashball Mentor Comment: "Is this the friendship show? There's no sitting in circles holding hands and singing songs in SOTF. Look at it as a shot at a bigger audience than ever... if it makes you feel better." Evaluations Handled By: 'Aura Master Fox '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Marcus Redder 'Collected Weapons: '''Flashball (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Marcus Redder, Jaxon Street 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Angie, in chronological order Sandbox: *Contemporary SOTF-TV: *Stupidity Abound *Chance is Not on Your Side *Get Out of the Kitchen *Balls Deep Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Angie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Angie's another TV2 character who didn't get a lot of Sandbox play, but I do think that what little we have between her and Ashley sets her up fairly well as a friendly, relatively normal girl. That characterization stays very consistent throughout Angie's time in the game, and I think that's both her biggest strength and weakness. On the one hand, it leaves almost everything Angie does over her handful of threads feeling in-character. On other hand, it leaves me wishing she could've been a bit more dynamic, especially given how well Aura managed that with his other character. Angie pretty much goes through the opening day routine with the first people she meets, then has a brief one-shot, then has much the same sort of meeting with Jaxon and Marcus, then dies. This leaves Angie feeling like an earlier-game character than she actually is, I think, and this also contributes to a few moments of tonal dissonance specifically when it comes to her interactions with Marcus. I alluded to this a bit in my discussion of Jaxon, but Marcus is one of the characters who, for various reasons, feels a lot deeper into the game than he actually is by this stage, and Jaxon and Angie both feel less deep than they are, which creates this odd contrast in demeanors when they accidentally provoke Marcus into murdering them. I think what I specifically wanted from Angie was some more interiority when she decides to tell Marcus she's leaving, because it's the moment that most strays from her norm. She's just found out Marcus killed Jaxon for trying to leave, he's made it really clear he doesn't want her to leave, and she tells him she's going to leave anyways. That could be a really great moment, but as it is it feels uncalculated, more a thing to prod Marcus into killing her than one arising naturally from who she is and what she's done to this point. That's not to say Angie's a bad character. She's just one who feels very, very normal. That's a breath of fresh air to an extent amidst the wackiness of early TV2, but I wish we'd gotten to see her progress and be affected by the game a bit more. As it is, she's overshadowed by a number of other characters, not the least the very solid Lukas. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters